


The Kuroko Family

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Bottom Kuroko, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Seme Akashi, Top Akashi, Uke Kuroko, Yandere Akashi, Yaoi, attemt at humor, crazy Kuroko family, yandere kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi are an... unusual couple, they know this and they don't care. One day Akashi asks if he can meet Kuroko's Family. He warns him that they are crazy. Akashi told him that he does not care. The only thing Kuroko has to say when Akashi sees his family is " I warned you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Condition

Akashi and Kuroko had been going out for three years. They had been going out since there second year in middle school. They had promised to never bring things for school into their relationship, this included basketball. They also made sure to never play a game against each other other then when they had to for school. They made sure to never hold something that happened at school against the other. In the three years that they have been dating they never let one thing for school get in the way of their relationship. If they were mean to each other they would say sorry, even if the other knew that it was to keep up appearances. When it was time for them to chose high schools they chose different ones even if they wanted to go to the same one. They both knew that this made it hard to see each other so every time they did get together it made it more special and they never wasted the time they had with each other by fighting. If they were to show their relationship to their friends they would say something along the lines of “ You guys are so sweet it makes me want to throw up.” Or “ Get a room you love birds!” They were sure someone would say to them that they were rubbing their love in that person's face. It did not matter to both of them, as long as they had the other they did not care, but both of them wanted to play basketball without people asking them questions about their relationship.   
The thing about these love birds are that they are very possessive. They don't like it when someone touches their beloved. They try to keep it to a minimum but that barely works. So most of the time when they see each other they leave with hickeys all over their bodies. Both of them. Most think that Kuroko would never do such a thing but sometimes he is worse then Akashi. It was really bad when Kuroko found out that Akashi found someone with abilities close to his. Let just say that Akashi has a scar that has the letters KT on his chest right over his heart, and it was very hard for Akashi to explain to his team. To say that Akashi was surprised was an understatement, but he was happy.   
Sure there relationship was weird but they were happy. It was because they are so jealous that they understand how the other feels, they loved each other to die for the other, they are willing to make sure the other knows this fact. They are not afraid of each other, they both know how the other is. They knew that most would not be able to have the relationship that they do, and that makes them all the more happy. It meant that their relationship was special, and honestly they did not care what others had to say, no matter who it was. This fact did not mean that they did not want support for their parents, but they were not going to break up if their parents told them to.   
In fact Akashi decided to finally ask his Tetsuya if he could met his parents. He knew that they would be a little bit odd, but he figured that they should be similar to his lover.   
“Tetsuya, I think it is time that I met your parents, don't you agree.” Akashi “asked” his beloved. What did you want for Akashi, just because he is in love did not mean that he would change the way he talked.   
“Well, I don't know Sei. I know that we live together now but... my family is..... odd.” Kuroko said with a voice that was not sure.  
“Please, I really think that they should know of us. Even if they do not support us I know that they will either grow in to liking me, or I will love you even more to make for your family.” Akashi said. He knew that this was something he had to think about carefully. He did not want to hurt the one he loved.   
When Kuroko had met Akashi's father he did not approve. This did not matter to Akashi and Kuroko, they told him just that. They told him that they just wanted him to know. After about a month Akashi got a call from his father telling him to met him. At first Akashi did not want to go but Kuroko said that he would go with him. So they ended up going to meet Akashi's father again, and what happened still surprised both of them to this very day. They had a conversation about their relationship. Akashi's father told them that he was coming to terms with their relationship. He said that he accepted Kuroko and he even said sorry for the way he had acted when they had first met.   
As Akashi remembered that memory, Kuroko was thinking about he should tell his family who he was dating. They already knew that he was gay, but they did not know that he was dating the famous heir to the Akashi company. Kuroko never stated to date Akashi because of his money, no he like the aura that his Sei had around him. It showed Kuroko that he would be able to handle whatever he would throw at him.   
Kuroko thought about it a little bit more but he figured that if Akashi could handle Kuroko carving KT into his chest then he might be able to handle his family.   
Then Kuroko started to think about that carving, he was going to have to carve a A in their whenever they get married. Kuroko knew that they were, even if his beloved Sei had not proposed to him yet, he knew it was coming.   
' What if Akashi is waiting until he meets my parents before he proposes? That would be so sweet.' Kuroko thought about this and he smiled. He did not knew that he did, but he did. Somehow his thoughts returned to carvings. He realized that he wanted Akashi to carve a AS into his skin, right over his heart like he had with his Sei.   
“Sei, you can meet my parents, but on one condition.” Kuroko said to his beloved. He still had a monotone voice, at least that was to most people, but Akashi could tell that Kuroko was talking in a loving tone.   
“What would that be love?” Akashi really did want to know what it was. Kuroko usually never made conditions for him.  
“You have to carve a AS above my heart like I did with you. I want us to match. I love you so much and with out us matching I feel a little bit empty.” Kuroko said with tears in his eyes making them look bigger and giving them a sparkling look to them.   
“Tetsuya of course I will. I would do any thing for you, and between us, I have been wanting to the same thing, but I did not know if you wanted me to do it to you. I did not want to hurt you, I did it would kill me inside.” Akashi told this to Kuroko who looked liked he was going to cry even more then he had before.  
“Oh thank you Sei! I love you so much. Also you could never hurt me. I am so happy.” Kuroko said and in the middle of saying that he started to cry tears of happiness.   
Akashi lifted Kuroko up and brought him the bedroom to fulfill the condition before they decided what day they were going to meet the Kuroko family.


	2. A Lovely Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was talking about them getting married in the last chapter I meant that it would be after high school and that Akashi would just propose, just so everyone is clear. Also I decided to add the carving into it so ya... even if this is not right I am not going to change it since this is a work of fiction. Also I am trying something new for my writing so I hope that I will update sooner then I have in the past. Anyway sorry for the long author note, I hope that you like this chapter. WARNING: THE WILL BE BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER! That is all

Akashi carried Kuroko into their bedroom bridal style. Akashi set Kuroko on their king sized bed before he left the room for a few minutes. He had things that he needed to prepare for.   
He went into the kitchen to get the things that Kuroko had used on him when he was in Kuroko's place. He went into the freezer to grab ice cubes and put them into a bowl, he might be cutting into his boyfriend but he wanted him to be numbed up at least a little bit. He then got the towel that Kuroko had used on him, it still had the blood stains on it, Ah... lovely memories. Finally he grabbed the knife from the knife block, he made sure it was sharp. After grabbing all the things he needed, Akashi started to he to his room.   
Walking into the room he saw his love siting on the bed with a pair of handcuffs. Akashi had not seen those since he got his scar.   
“ I see that you dug around until you found the handcuffs. Thank you for getting them out, I don't want you to hurt yourself on accident, that is why I am going to cuff you.” Akashi said to his love. He meant it too. He would never want to hurt his love.   
“Yeah, I found your hiding spot, and don't worry you wont hurt me. Now hurry and mark me. Make it so I can never forget you, Sei-kun.” Kuroko said with a sort of needy tone in his normally blank voice.   
“Don't worry Tetsuya. I will mark you and make it so you never forget this night.” Akashi told Kuroko with a loving tone.  
Akashi moved over to Kuroko and took the handcuffs away from him and looped them through the bed post, then opened them to cuff Kuroko. Next Akashi unbuttoned Kuroko's shirt and moved it to where it was above Kuroko's head. Afterwards he took a piece of ice from the bowl and moved the ice all over the area that he was going to crave SA. Next he took his sharp knife and started to carve into his beloveds skin. He only heard a slight in take of breath and a small his before he was done. It was not that herd for him to carve into Kuroko's skin because he had used that sharpest knife that he had. Next he took the towel into his hands and cleaned away the blood that was coming from the wound. It was not a deep wound but it was enough that it would scar. After he was done cleaning the wound he took the rest of the ice and put it into the towel to make an ice pack so the blood flow would slow and to take the pain away.   
“Sei-kun, please. I need you. I am so happy that you marked my body but I need you to make my soul completely yours, please.” Kuroko said with a desperate needy voice.   
Akashi knew what Kuroko meant by those words, and he was happy to meet his needs.   
“How could I never oppose your request, my love.” Akashi said with a loving smirk on his face.   
Akashi took his shirt off and then climbed on top of his lover who was still tied down.   
Kissing was perfect for the both of them, it did not matter if one of them has cut the other or not, they love each other and every time their lips touched shocks ran the whole length of their spine.  
Akashi gave Kuroko loving little pecks on his lips at first then things started to increase in heat. Pressing more strength into the kisses, Akashi licked at the seem of Kuroko's lips and Akashi was gladly let into Kuroko's mouth.   
Mapping his way around the more than familiar territory, Akashi slowly started to undress Kuroko the rest of the way. After unzipping Kuroko's pants the red haired teen slides both his pants and boxers all the way off of Kuroko's body so that they would not get in the way later.   
After removing his lovers clothing Akashi moves off the bed for a moment, which earns a whine from Kuroko, but quickly stops when Akashi moves to undo his pants and shirt. Soon he is naked just like his lover who is tied on the bed. What was at first so Kuroko would not hurt himself or Akashi on accident, has now become sexual and Akashi is not going to let this moment go by without at the very least taking it all in.   
Staring down at his lover who is handcuffed to their bed has to be the most beautiful thing Akashi has ever seen. After he was finished admiring Kuroko for the moment Akashi makes his way back onto the bed.   
“What is it you want Tetsuya.” Akashi said with a smug smirk firmly planted on his face. He was going to get Kuroko to beg and he was going to continue until he does so.   
“Sei-kun!” Kuroko said in an angry sort of tone. He knew what Akashi was up to and he did not want to deal with that right now, all he wanted was for him and Akashi to become connected in body and soul.  
“Now now Tetsuya, it will do you some good to take things slow.” Akashi said in the same smirk that he has had on his face for a while now. He knew that he had the upper hand when it came to this things, even more so now that Kuroko is handcuffed to the bed.   
Suddenly Kuroko got the same smirk on his face that Akashi did just before he saw it on his lover. This was not a good sign for Akashi because every time Kuroko made that face Akashi knew that he was up to no good.   
Sei-kun~ I am begging you please have your way with my willing body, I miss having you inside of me. I miss the pleasure, the slight pain, but what I miss the most is feeling connected with you on both a soul and body level, so please Sei-kun.” Kuroko said in a pleading tone and ended with a quivering lip at the end knowing that Akashi would throw all the teasing out the window to give Kuroko what they both want.  
“How could I ever say 'no' to that tone, love.” Akashi said and then kissed Kuroko, but not like before this time it did not start out slow at all it was hard and fast kisses with a good mixture of tongue and teeth.   
Moving his hand down to Kuroko's erection to touch it slowly and in a slightly torturous way. Akashi's other hand moved its way over to Akashi's pillow to go under it in order to grab the bottle of lube that Akashi keeps under there for situations like this one.   
Akashi moves away from Kuroko in order to pop open the cap and put it on both his fingers and this cock. Finished with that task Akashi grabbed the blue eyed boy's legs and moved them apart and up onto the red haired boy's shoulder.   
Pushing the first finger into Kuroko was not that hard anymore. Akashi pushed it in and out a few times before he pushed the second finger in with the first. Akashi pushed the two fingers in and out a few times before he started to scissor them. After a little while Kuroko started to get antsy with the pace that they were going at.   
Finally after a little while longer Akashi adds another finger, he takes his time yet again and right before Kuroko is about to tell him to get on with it, Akashi pulls out his fingers and moves to line himself up with Kuroko's hole.   
Akashi slowly pushes into him, going fast enough that he is getting somewhere but not fast enough to hurt Kuroko. Akashi finally all the way into Kuroko, who is still as tight as he was when he was a virgin. Kuroko lets out a small moan because he loves being full and stretched all the way by Akashi's cock.   
Akashi makes sure to wait for a little while before he pulls out and slams back in, hitting Kuroko's sweet spot on the first try. They both knew each others bodies, every single inch of it. Knew all of there pleasure points, like how Akashi likes being a seme way more then a uke, and Kuroko only really likes the uke position. Or how Kuroko was quiet in real life but he was the loudest person in bed, Akashi loves that about Kuroko and makes sure that Kuroko does not try to silence himself.  
Akashi tries to go at a steady pace but Kuroko is squeezing him in just the right way that makes Akashi lose all of his composer, it does not help that Kuroko is making the loveliest sounds that ever existed. Kuroko is in such bliss at the moment that he does not realize that he is whimpering, moaning, and making other obscene sounds.   
Akashi starts to thrust into Kuroko as fast as he can, and all Kuroko can do it hold onto the sheets and moan, or more like scream.  
“Sei, Sei I can't hold on anymore.” Kuroko told Akashi. Akashi knew that he was not going to last that long anymore either.   
Starting to pump Kuroko's erection in time with his thrusts. Akashi was going to make Kuroko cum first.  
“Me either Tetsuya.” Akashi said as he sped up his thrusts.  
Suddenly Kuroko cam. Which caused him to tighten impossibly tight around Akashi. Akashi cam soon after Kuroko, he caught himself with his arms on either side on Kuroko's head. Slowly he put Kuroko's leg onto the bed and then moved over to the side that Kuroko was not occupying at the very moment.   
“I don't know about you but I think that is some of the best sex that we have had.” Akashi says with a smile as he turns to his side and pulling Kuroko over so he was the little spoon.   
“ I agree with you Sei-kun. Let's get some sleep because you are going to need your energy for my family.” Kuroko said with a bit of a smirk on his face before he turned his head to give Akashi a kiss on a cheek and then he fell asleep in his arms.   
Akashi started to think on those words but decided that they could not be that bad, little did he know that he was severally wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was embrassing to write but I did it, and this was so much darker then I wanted it to be but oh well. I hoped that you liked it. in the next chapter we finally get to meet the family, poor poor Akashi. Anyway have a good day and see you the next time I update :)


	3. AN

I am sorry about not updating this story I am working on it I promise and I am not going to abandon it. Sorry about the delay but I have a lot of problems with my health. I am slowly working to get this chapter finished. I figured I should put this AN here for all of you just so you know that this story is being worked on just at a very slow pace.   
~YaoiloverXD


End file.
